Will Rose heart move on?
by Love Springs Eternal
Summary: After the loss of her lover Jack in the terrible tragedy, Rose thought she can never love again. Soon her rescuer, Officer Lowe comes into her life again, will she give him a chance or will Rose never move on?


**Will Rose's Heart Go On?**

**By: Love Springs Eternal**

Disclaimer: The ship Titanic, in the eyes of God, was the creation of genius Thomas Andrews, but sadly after his death, the ship was taken by the sea and has no owner. In 1997, the movie Titanic was written by yet another genius James Cameron.

**Summary: After the loss of her lover Jack in the terrible tragedy, Rose thought she can never love again. Soon her rescuer, Officer Lowe comes into her life again, will she give him a chance or will Rose never move on?**

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

_"Oaaaaaaaaars! Do you see any moving?" Officer Lowe's voice is heard booming in the deadly silence._

_"No sir, none moving sir"_

_"Check them! Check them, make sure!" He knew that even though they weren't moving, they had to be alive, or maybe he made himself believe that. Moving his flashlights he lights the beam onto the faces of the people in the water._

_  
The people were dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars. _

One of the seamen takes one of the men on the water thinking he is alive since his eyes are open. Looking straight at the person he said calmly "These are dead sir."

The bodies of the people started to crowd itself in the water making it impossible for the semen to row. A wooden thunk is heard as they hit the heads of the floating people with the oars.

_  
"Now give way. Ahead Easy." Lowe said softly, turning he saw the seamen had to other perspective but to hit the people, so they can row. _

"Careful with your oars. Don't hit them."

One seaman looks at the people and soon grows sick in the stomach. Leaning on the side of the boat, he throws up. With Lowe's light he soon comes across a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby.

Desperation and horror in his eyes as he realizes that he waited too long for the cries in the water to die down. His heart beats loudly in his chest, he felt his heart will break through his uniform and drop to the sea. What he saw before him was unbearable.

In a breaking voice he says, "We waited too long." Turning away and mad at himself he shouts.

"Well keep checking them keep looking!"

"Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone here me? Is anyone alive out there!"

"A red beard! A red beard! He had a red beard!"

Officer Lowe blinked to see the face of an old woman in tears screaming hysterically at him. How long had he stood here? Shaking his head he said. "What was his name miss?"

"Jonathan Greene." The woman chewed on her lower lip as she waited for Lowe to give her an answer.

Racing down the list he saw only one Jonathan but his last name wasn't Greene. Looking at the woman he shook his head. He felt a pain in his heart as if a knife had been struck there. The woman started screaming and shaking her arms. "Isn't there another list!"

"No, miss."

"There has to be another list! Isn't he on another list?"

"Ma'am, this is the only list. We're doing all we can. We'll look for him."

He knew what he was saying was a lie, and he was giving the woman false hopes. He couldn't bear this, when he decided to be an officer, he never thought for one moment that he will live through his agony.

Sitting down, he had noticed the young red headed woman sitting down wrapping herself, but not from the cold, but as if she was hiding. He had also noticed that she didn't seem to be looking for anyone. Getting up, he took off his hat and walked up to her and said. "Can I offer you anything, love?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes showing such grief. Just by looking at her he knew the inferno she had gone through. She was a beautiful woman who looked in her late teens and God had given her the chance for a second opportunity although from the look on her face, she had wish to be dead. Shaking her head she said. "No,"

Feeling pity he said. "I'll give you a tea, you haven't eaten anything."

"I don't want anything."

"You can't let yourself die. I'll get you a tea." Putting his hat back on, he turned around and went off to get her a tea. Lowe had always been considerate of other people. It had shown since his boat was the only one to return, late but the only one. Many passengers on the **_Carpathia _**had already considered him a hero. But he didn't feel he was one.

Taking the tea to the young lady, he said. "Here you go miss,"

The woman took the teacup into her hands, and she couldn't help but smile at him. How can she give him a bad face? He had saved her life and even then he still cared for her well-being, something only one other person had cared about.

"Thank you," She said softly as she sipped the tea. Turning to him she said. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was my job." He said squinting his eyes at the sunlight making him look quite handsome.

"Well it didn't seem like many officers didn't do their job then," She said taking another drink of the tea.

Lowe didn't like to throw other people in the dirt, to make him look good. "You can't blame them, they were trying to bring people to safety. It was quite hard to think clearly."

Nervously he said. "I'm Officer Harold Lowe."

"Rose…" She thought for a moment and then said. "Dawson."

Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles softly and said. "You have a beautiful name Rose."

"Thank you," She got up and left. She didn't want to talk any longer with the young officer. All she wanted to do was mourn. She had lost everything. She felt disappointed. What was the point of her risks? What was the point of saving Jack from drowning in the water if he was going to freeze to death? Why is life so cruel?

It seems worthless, like her life that moment. Wrapping herself tighter, she started to cry, since there was nothing else to do.

_"Listen Rose, winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you and I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful. " Jack's teeth chattered as he forced himself to say every word. With effort, he held her hand. "You must… you must this honor." Looking at her he said. "You're going go along. You're going to make lots of babies and you're going to watch them grow."_

_She noticed there that he was not mentioning himself in her life. He didn't say. "**We're** going to have lots of babies," he said "**You're** going to have lots of babies." _

"_You're going to die and old, old lady, warm in her bed. Not here, not this night. Do you understand me?"_

_Holding her tighter he said. "Never let go that promise."_

_Feeling her heart sink she said. "I promise,"_

_He whispered. "Never let go,"_

"_I'll never let go Jack… I'll never let go."  
_

It was raining hard that evening and before her was the Statue of Liberty. It stood tall, just like she imagined and for once she thought of a America as a beauty not a prisoner's camp. She knew she will start a new life but how can one forget such tragedy?

"May I take your full name please love."

Turning around, she saw an Officer with a clipboard with names. Holding an umbrella and a pen at the same time with one hand, he waited for her response.

"Dawson," She said as he wrote it down. "Rose Dawson."

"Thank you."

Twice she had told two people her name was Rose Dawson. **Rose Dawson**, it was such a beautiful name, it made her heart melt. That will be her name and **_no one _**will ever change it or so she thought.


End file.
